


Magic Hands

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home to an unexpectedly pensive Gibbs. What is the problem? Spoilers for 9X04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tejas for the fast beta!

Tony knew that something was weighing on Gibbs’ mind when he walked into their house near midnight. He’d taken McGee out for a drink, which had turned into two. Tony was trying to get closer to McGee, to regain that bond that they’d lost somewhere down the road, when he’d become an idiot and Tim had become snarky and bitter. It was almost as if they’d been replaced by pod people at some point.

But everything seemed more on track now. Ziva was integrating into the team, and Tony was happy Gibbs was giving her some of the grunt work. McGee had been Tony’s probie once and, on any other team, he’d be a more than competent senior agent. But this was Gibbs’ team and unlike before, when agents drifted in and out, Gibbs had a team with staying power.

Tony was trying to embrace his senior-agent role more and more. He’d taken an interest in Tim’s professional life, and he wanted to check in with his friend, his agent, make sure McGee was doing okay. The situation with Penny had been on Tony’s mind, and he was sure it was on Tim’s as well. And even though they hadn’t talked about her tonight, Tony figured Tim knew the door was open if he needed a friend.

Tony stood in the doorway, glancing into the living room. He knew he had to be smiling. Gibbs was on the couch, those glasses that made him look extra intellectual and studious perched on his nose, and he looked as if he was engrossed in his book. But he wasn’t. The frown lives carved deep, and when Gibbs lost himself in a book, the worry lines disappeared, his lover looking a decade or more younger.

Tony entered the room and lifted Gibbs’ feet, settling on the couch. He sniffed the air experimentally, arching a brow. Even though Gibbs hadn’t reacted or lifted his head from the book, Tony knew his lover’s attention was on him. At some point, Gibbs had kicked off his shoes, his stockinged toes wiggling in Tony’s lap.

He was good, but Tony was better. “Eau de Goth,” he said, making it a statement and not a question. “How long ago was she here?”

Gibbs stuck a piece of paper in the book and closed it, his movements slow and deliberate. It was another clue that his lover wasn’t completely at ease. When Gibbs didn’t answer, Tony continued, figuring he was expected to.

“Is she okay?” He dug in with his thumb, pressing against the arch of one of Gibbs’ feet. He grasped it lightly in the other one, unable to stop his smirk when his lover groaned. But when Gibbs spoke, Tony could feel his smile fading.

“She will be.” Gibbs pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly. “Damn family secrets. Her parents are dead and she never knew she was adopted. She just figured it out today.”

“From her brother?” Tony asked, digging in deeper. He’d taken a reflexology class at Ohio State, and he often used his skills to relax Gibbs. The foot massage usually led to sex, but Tony had a feeling there would be none of that tonight. They both cared deeply about Abby, and they were both invested in her life.

“No,” Gibbs said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. He flexed his foot and then relaxed it, settling back against the pillow he’d propped against the arm of the couch. “She DNA tested her mother’s hair.”

“From the locket?” Tony asked quietly. She cherished that piece of jewelry, and he’d been stunned to see it around her neck at work. Tony’d assumed it was because she’d had family on the mind a lot lately. With the case involving McGee’s grandmother, Senior’s constant calls and looming birthday extravaganza, and Gibbs mentioning that Jackson might come down for Thanksgiving, Abby’s focus had been on family more and more. Tony knew it was on her mind.

“From the locket,” Gibbs confirmed. “She stayed here a while, cried, hugged, she had some tea,” Gibbs said, gesturing to the two mugs on the side table.

“She didn’t ask to stay over?” If she had—if Tony had seen her car—he would have headed back to his apartment. They weren’t out to the team yet, though he figured it was only a matter of time. He only kept his apartment as an overpriced storage unit and official mailing address these days.

“Think she needed some time to deal with it alone, now that she’d told someone,” Gibbs replied. Some of the tension seemed to leak out of him at that. “Or maybe she went to McGee.”

Tony winced, shaking his head. “Gibbs, that coffin has sailed.” When Gibbs arched a brow at his garbled imagery, Tony shrugged. “They’re not together, Gibbs. They haven’t been for years. They’re just good friends nowadays.”

Gibbs grunted and Tony took advantage of that, pressing his thumb in deeply and working the underside of Gibbs’ foot. His other one rested lightly on Tony’s crotch, the weight familiar and relaxing. It wasn’t sexual, but it was comforting in a way Tony would have never understood or expected, before Gibbs.

“Is that good?” Tony asked, needing a little more reassurance than usual.

“Mmmm.” Sure, Gibbs was a quiet guy, but Tony rarely reduced him to a pool of jelly, and he had a feeling he was doing just that.

“Is it really good?” Tony whispered. He peeled off one of Gibbs’ socks and kissed the very tip of his toe, feeling the shiver that went through his lover.

“Know it is,” Gibbs replied, his voice tight. Tony glanced over and saw that Gibbs’ pants were tightening too. Maybe there would be time for some fun. He shifted, leaning over his lover and kissing Gibbs’ nose affectionately.

“Nobody else I’d rather use these magic hands on,” Tony replied, looming over Gibbs. He stilled as his lover shifted, one solid, warm hand settling at the small of Tony’s back. Tony lowered himself on top of Gibbs, sighing contentedly and burrowing in.

“You have a good time with McGee?” Gibbs’ breath tickled Tony’s cheek and he turned, staring into the gaze of his lover. Gibbs had no idea how sexy those glasses were on him, how they softened him and made him look more approachable. More Jack-like, Tony realized.

“Couple beers, wanted to check in with him after the whole Penny thing. You rode him hard.”

“Had to. He had some things to learn.”

Tony shrugged, but he knew Gibbs was right. “You can be a tough teacher.”

“Best one ya ever had,” Gibbs shot back. There was complete confidence in his voice, which underscored again to Tony just how good Gibbs was at his job.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Damn right,” Gibbs agreed, tightening his arms around Tony. “You belong here. You and those magic hands.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Tony assured, snuggling in tighter. “Nowhere else I’d want to be.”

“Nowhere else for you to be,” Gibbs whispered, hands rubbing over Tony’s back in soothing circles. Tony sighed, feeling the remnants of tension leeching out. “Not the only one with magic hands, Tony. You stay here and I’ll show ya just how magic then can be.”

Tony was sure Gibbs was giving him an evil grin, but his eyes had already drifted closed and he had no interest in opening them. He felt so relaxed here that nothing short of a declaration of war could have gotten him moving.

“On it, Boss,” he whispered, letting those magic hands take him away.


End file.
